At Last
by TheSecretCactus
Summary: After the episode in season 1, 'The Naked Now', there is tension between Tasha and Data. When assigned on a mission together to a mysterious planet, they take some time to reveal how they really feel about each other... and have a little fun.


_I got the idea for this story from user Dragonsbrain, who wrote a story called '_ Play Time'. _I liked it so much that I wanted to write something similar, but I am basing it around a different initial event, and the romance is a bit different. Really the only thing that resembles Dragonsbrain's story is that they are going on a mission together to a beautiful planet and end up having some fun ;) . If I get anything wrong about the characters or the Star Trek universe in general, please don't hesitate to let me know, and I'll edit the mistake. It was fun to write, so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
\- the Secret Cactus_

 _Little explanation for the first paragraph of chapter 1: I'm referring to the episode in season 1, 'The Naked Now'. That is the exact dialogue from the episode._

 **Chapter 1  
**  
When the virus that caused the crew members of the Enterprise to act intoxicated had taken over the ship, Lieutenant Tasha Yar and Commander Data had had a little… fun. Tasha had come into Data's quarters, dressed herself in a very beautiful and revealing dress, and surprised Data when he had come in. He had been visibly startled to see her in this state. She had had a look of extreme lust and seduction on her face. **  
**

"Captain Picard has requested me to escort you to sick bay." Data had said. At this point, Tasha had been infected with the virus; Data had not.

"Did he say when?" Tasha had asked.

"I'm sure he meant now." Data had replied, "So, you should get into uniform."

Tasha had given a sigh of slight annoyance. "But I got _out_ of my uniform for _you_ , Data."

Data had been entranced by this statement.

"Do you know how old I was when I was abandoned?" she had continued.

"Chronological age? No." Data had said simply, "I'm afraid I am not familiar with-"

"Five. Five years old. But I survived." Tasha's expression had suddenly changed. She had looked grave, and she looked intently at Data. "I learned how to stay alive, and avoid the rape gangs. I was fifteen before I escaped."

Data had looked concerned. "I am sorry," he had said, "I did not know."

"And what I want now is gentleness," she had said, the look of lust once again returning to her face, "and joy… and love." Data had swallowed and looked at her nervously. "From you, Data. You are fully functional, aren't you?" She had held his shoulders tightly then.

"Of course, but-"

" _How_ fully?"

"In every way, of course." Data had said matter-of-factly. "I am programmed in multiple techniques. A broad variety of pleasuring."

A wide, satisfied smile had spread across Tasha's face. "Ah, you jewel! That's exactly what I hoped." And with that she had pulled him into the bedroom.

That night was somewhat of a blur to both of them. The virus had affected them the same way alcohol would; It brought impaired judgement, enhanced libido, and lack of censorship. Tasha's actions revealed what she had been trying to conceal, out of embarrassment. Data realized this. He knew how the virus had affected Tasha, as it did many other crew members (if you'll recall, acted similarly towards Captain Picard). It made people reveal their true feelings about others, and act irrationally. Since then, Data and Tasha had rarely spoken off the bridge. There was a constant feeling of awkwardness between them. Geordi La Forge had noticed this, and knew they both had feelings for the other. He had even coaxed Data, his closest friend, to somewhat reveal his feelings. He wanted them to be happy. So to sort out this unnecessary awkwardness, he confided in Captain Picard. He had a plan.

Not long after the incident with the virus, there was a calm period between missions, where the crew could somewhat relax. Captain Picard called Lieutenant Yar and Commander Data to his Ready Room. When they arrived, he explained to them what they were to do.

"We will be passing by an uncharted planet and stopping for three days, and I am appointing you two to beam down to the planet to collect some information. The planet is quite beautiful, really. Especially the region in which I would like you to conduct your research. Vegetation, mostly, but very lush. Just the standard procedures, you know; collect samples, chart a few maps. I am sure you two are capable of completing this task?"

"Certainly, Captain." Tasha said. Data nodded in reciprocation.

"Good. You'll be beaming down tomorrow, so make sure you talk to Commander La Forge and verify what supplies you will need. He is the one who has suggested this mission. You are dismissed."

On the Turbolift, they finally spoke to each other.

"Sounds like a pretty simple mission." Tasha commented.

"Yes. I'm curious to see what kind of life is on this planet. The Captain made it sound very appealing." Data replied.

"Yes."

There was a moment of silence. Then Data spoke again.

"Tasha, I must confess something to you." Tasha turned to look at him. "I very much enjoyed that evening we spent together. I know you weren't in your right mind, but I was - for the most part. I hope you don't regret anything we did. I don't like this tension that has developed between us. We are crewmates, after all. We should be able to communicate freely, yes?"

Tasha sighed in relief. "Oh Data, I feel the same. And, when I had that virus…. I _was_ acting somewhat irrationally, but I wasn't displaying false emotions. I was sincere. And I don't regret it."

Data raised an eyebrow and smiled in one corner of his mouth.

"I am glad you feel that way. I understand that you were seeking comfort from your childhood traumas. I hope I was…. satisfactory." he said nervously.

Tasha took a step closer to him. "Oh, of course. I… I had never experienced anything like that in my life, Data. You were so gentle… so loving. And very well endowed." she said with a little smirk.

"Well, I am glad." he responded genuinely, and smiled. Although he didn't understand the last comment.

The Turbolift opened and they got off. There was no one in this particular corridor. Most likely because it was late and everyone had retreated to their quarters. Tasha turned towards Data again before he could walked away.

"Data, I'm very excited for our mission together. I want to make the most of it." she smiled.

"So am I. I am sure we will collect valuable information." he replied.

She looked down at her feet then back up at him. "Data, do you have feelings for me?" she asked.

"In what way? I feel many things towards you, Tasha. Could you specify what you mean?"

Tasha looked frustrated. She couldn't find a way to say it that wouldn't be too direct.

"Nevermind. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Tasha."

She gave him an abrupt but rather long kiss before she turned and walked back to her quarters, leaving Data confused but oddly satisfied and cheerful.

 _Thank you for reading chapter 1! I know I said there would be some sexy times in this story, and I promise there will be. I'm currently writing chapter 2, so if you have any suggestions for the rest of the story I would love to hear them. I could have just waited to post this story until chapter 2 was done, but I'd like to get some feedback and I want to give you guys a little "preview" of this story. Chapter 2 will be up very soon!  
\- The Secret Cactus_


End file.
